


Plenty of Rest

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai has been working too hard lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Rest

It was late one Friday night,around nine. Rin was preparing to go on one of his nightly running sessions. He had his tracksuit on and shoes in his hand. Just had to check on his roommate Ai first. He softly climbed the ladder of their bunk bed and peered over the railing. "Ai?"

His boyfriend sat up on the bed in his pajamas,looking like an island in a sea of open books. He nervously moved his pencil along one of them with on hand,whil the other furiously tapped a calculator. The little booklight attached to his notebook illuminated the sweat sprayed across his face,and the bags under his eyes.  
Being called didn't draw his attention away,so Rin joined him on the top bunk,moving some books out of his way. "Oy..why are you working this late?"

"I just have a lot to do." Ai answered,without looking up from his studies. "But don't worry! Once I take of care of this I'll go right to bed!"  
Rin noticed that Ai's voice was shaking,and so were his hands. He also noticed how heavily Ai was breathing. Rin didn't like this.

Rin gently placed a hand on Ai's shoulder. "I really think you should rest.."  
"Then why are you still awake?" Ai sassed. He jerked his shoulder to get Rin off. "If I don't do this I'll get kicked off the team..kicked out of school even."  
"I'd never let that happen." Rin reassured.

"It's my own fault for putting this off until now but I can fix it I know I can." Ai shifted the conversation to himself.  
"Ai.."  
"If I could just focus in class instead of on swimming..no if I could were just better at swimming I wouldn't need to worry about it during class..."  
"Ai!"  
"I should have been prepared for all this work I knew it wouldn't be easy... if only I weren't so stupid I.."

Rin pulled Ai into a kiss,cutting off Ai's tangent. Ai tried to wrestle him off but he was too weak from not sleeping. He needed to finish his work, he thought as he tried and failed to wiggle out of Rin's grasp. Rin only kissed him deeper,and laid both of them down on the bed. Ai instinctively wrapped legs around Rin's waist.

Rin rolled over to Ai's side,parting their lips and leaving Ai gasping for more. He rubbed his hand down Ai's body until it found its way into his cute little shorts. Ai moaned when he wrapped his hand around his cock,which was starting to swell.  
"Ai...you're amazing..you're so amazing and I love you," Rin lowly whispered as he pumped his boyfriend's small,sensitive cock."My cute boy...you're so smart and sweet and beautiful and I would never let anything bad happen to you." 

Ai started to whimper with need as he fucked into his lover's warm,strong hand. Rin's praises vibrating against his ear. The way he stroked and rubbed all over his cock. The fabric of his briefs rubbing against his head. It was all too much for the boy.  
Rin noticed he was getting close,and removed his hand. He smiled wickedly at Ai as he licked his sweet precum off his hand. Ai weakly moved his hands to try to satisfy his lonely cock,but Rin snatched them up in on grab and held them over Ai's head.

Ai looked up at Rin,trying to use his eyes to beg him to finish what he started. "Senpai..please..I"  
"You want to cum don't you? Can you promise something to me first?" Rin said. He teasingly rubbed Ai's soft thighs,purposefully avoiding Ai's cock.  
All of Ai's dignity went out of the window as he bucked his hips and pleaded, "Yes please,I'll do anything for you senpai just please let me cum!"  
Rin whispered into Ai's ear "Promise me you'll go to bed. Can you do that for me?"

Ai nodded furiously waiting for sweet release.  
"Good boy" Rin purred,as he pulled Ai's shorts down. Rin moved his head down to lick Ai's shaft,take his soft sack into his mouth,and softly kiss his head. Ai moans grew more desperate as Rin's hot mouth worked between his legs. Rin used his free hand to softly rub Ai's pink little hole. Rin's hand and mouth switched places,Rin licking into his boyfriend as far his tongue would go. Rin smeared Ai's juices all over the most sensitive spots on his cock. Ai almost burst into tears as he couldn't take much more. "Rin..I'm about to cum!"  
Rin moved from Ai's ass and replaced his tongue with his fingers,making sure to grind Ai's sweet spot. He needed to praise his lover just on more time. "Do it for me baby,let it all out. You've been such a good boy for me Ai."

Ai screamed and curled his toes as he was finally sent to heaven. The soft pads of Rin's fingertips stroked Ai's prostate,making sure to milk everything out of him. Ai's moans and squirms died down as he sprayed all over his smooth stomach. Rin didn't hesitate to lick it up. With one last kiss,Ai made good on his promise.

When Ai woke up the next morning,he found his pants pulled back up,and all of his homework done. He heard Rin taking a shower in the bathroom and smiled. He thought about how lucky he was to someone who cared for him like that. He happily bounced off the bed to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> if you aint talkin praise kink i dont wanna taaalk (i'll ca'l ya back)


End file.
